


Wedding Night

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I was reading an article about "what a wedding night is really like according to married couples" and one story said they had to stop at a drugstore to buy condoms still in their wedding clothes and I couldn't help but imagine klaine in that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

“I can't believe they even got us a hotel room!” Blaine bounces a little in his seat, looks over at Kurt who's driving the car, navigating the streets of this unfamiliar town so they can finally get started on their wedding night. Their _wedding night_. Blaine bounces again, he can't sit still, this is all so _awesome_. “We're married, Kurt!”

“I know,” Kurt laughs, red spots high on his cheeks from all the excitement. “Oh my god, I can't believe it!”

“We're married,” Blaine repeats happily. “I'm a husband. You're my husband. We actually did it Kurt, oh god, you're _never_ getting rid of me now, you know that right?”

“That was the idea,” Kurt answers, grins over at him. “You're not getting out of this anymore. Mine now!”

Blaine grins back, heart pounding joyfully in his chest. This is the _best day ever_ and now they're headed to their hotel room where they'll have the best _night_ ever because they're husbands now and that means – he jolts upright in the passenger seat, gasps, feels his eyes widen as delight bubbles up in his chest. “Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_ ,” he gets out around the enthusiasm that's buzzing everywhere under his skin. “Oh my _god_ , Kurt!”

“What?”

Blaine tugs a little at his sleeve, laughs. “We get to have _married sex_. All night, if we want! _Husband sex_ , oh my god, Kurt, I can't wait, I bet married sex is _amazing_!”

Kurt looks over at him, laughs, looking a little stunned, happy, excited, shakes his head, mouth opening and closing around soundless words. “Blaine,” he breathes eventually, and then the car is slowing and Blaine realizes they're pulling over, Kurt putting the car in park against the curb before almost falling against Blaine across the gap between their seats, hands fisting into the lapels of his suit as he firmly pulls him in for a hard, dirty kiss.

“Married sex,” he whispers against Blaine's lips before slipping his tongue back into Blaine's mouth, kissing him deeply and hungrily for a little while longer. “Oh _fuck_ , Blaine. You can't just say things like that.”

“I can too,” Blaine whispers back. “Because we're _married_. You married me!”

“Well, you married me back,” Kurt reminds him.

“Mmm. Best decision I ever made.”

“I agree. Excellent decision. We're both so smart. We make great decisions.”

“Absolutely,” Blaine agrees. “Now let's go and find that hotel room, so that I can show you how much I meant it.”

“Ohh, that sounds promising,” Kurt says, smirking a little. “Got big plans there, husband?”

“ _Married sex_ ,” Blaine reminds him happily, kisses him a little off center. Oh god, this is going to be _wonderful_ , he can't wait, but well, they're going to have to get to the hotel first because he doesn't want the first time he has sex with his husband to be in the backseat of his mom's car.

“Yeah,” Kurt confirms, bites Blaine's bottom lip, then pulls back abruptly, eyes widening almost comically. “Uh, except -”

Blaine blinks at him, confused. “What's the matter? Don't you want married sex?”

“There is nothing I want more right now,” Kurt says slowly, hands still tight in Blaine's suit jacket. “But, um, Blaine – I didn't exactly, uh, bring anything?”

“Any -” Blaine thinks for a second, jumps a little as realization hits him. “Oh. _Oh_!”

“I mean, I didn't know we'd need … that. Um. Tonight. You know -”

“Condoms,” Blaine breathes. “Oh my god. _Lube_. Do you think … sometimes hotel rooms have these little packages -”

“And if this one doesn't?” Kurt asks, eyes still wide. “What happens then? I mean, we could just – we don't have to – we could do other stuff – uh, other _sexy_ stuff, I mean. Like -”

“We could buy some,” Blaine suggests eagerly, because yeah, they have options, and also they're creative, he knows they can achieve several earth-shattering orgasms without doing that, but he doesn't want _wedding night hand jobs_ or _wedding night blow jobs_ or anything else like that. Well, no, that's not true. He wants all of that. But what he really wants first of all is something else. “I'm sure we can find some -”

“We're in our wedding suits,” Kurt interrupts him, sounding more than a little scandalized.

“So?”

“So, this isn't exactly a big city, people will know there was a wedding in that barn today, and if we show up in a drugstore in wedding suits buying, um, _that_ … They'll _know_ , Blaine.”

“They'll know what?”

“You know. That we're going to – uh. _You know_.”

He laughs, takes Kurt's hand to link their fingers. “Have sex? Um, Kurt. That's why people usually buy that stuff. Whether they're in their wedding suits or not.”

Kurt blushes dark crimson which is still the _cutest thing ever_ and bites his lip, lowering his head, nodding as his embarrassment gives way to steely determination. “Fine. You're right. Okay. Let's do this.”

“Yay.”

“I can't believe this,” Kurt says as he pulls the car away from the curb and back out into the road. “I'm going to buy condoms in my wedding suit.”

“And lube,” Blaine reminds him.

“Yeah. That too.”

“It's gonna be worth it, you know?”

Kurt laughs, rolls his eyes at him. “Promises, promises.”

“Hey!”

“No, I know. It's always worth it with you,” he assures him, his smile warm as he blinks over at him.

“You're my favorite husband,” Blaine tells him.

“I bet you say that to all your husbands.”

“No, only the really cute ones.”

“I love you,” Kurt says.

“I love you too,” Blaine replies, leaning over to kiss his shoulder through the jacket. “Now let's find that drugstore.”

“This is not a good story for the grandkids,” Kurt says plaintively.

Blaine frowns. “Why were you planning on telling our grandkids about our wedding night sex anyway?”

Kurt chuckles, shakes his head. “Good point. Okay. Let's get this over with so we can get started on the good parts of the night.”

“Every part is the good part when I'm with you,” Blaine tells him.

Kurt takes his hand to kiss the backs of his fingers as they're stopping at a red light and Blaine can't stop grinning, not even when they finally find that drugstore and the cashier gives them the most smug, knowing smirk as he rings up their purchases. Yeah, so everyone knows what they're up to, so what? He has the cutest, hottest, most amazing husband in the whole entire world and really, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that he is kind of ridiculously excited at the prospect of getting to have sex with him, like, as soon as they finally find their way to that hotel room.

**

“I was right,” Blaine manages to get out, panting against Kurt's collarbone, Kurt's legs still wrapped high around his back as they're both coming down from their first married orgasm.

“About what?” Kurt asks, voice a little rough, flattening his hands softly against Blaine's sweaty back where his fingers had been digging in hard just moments before.

Blaine trails his nose down Kurt's chest, kisses the skin over his pounding heart. “Married sex is _amazing_.”

“Hah.” Kurt cards his fingers through Blaine's hair, tugs him upwards again so he can kiss his lips. “Amazing is kind of an understatement. That was -”

“I know.”

“I mean. _Wow_. Seriously.”

“I don't know,” Blaine says, aftershocks still trembling through his body, kisses the blush on Kurt's cheek. “On second thought, I think we can do even better.”

Kurt sighs. “In that case, it's probably good you insisted on buying the big box of condoms. It may take a few tries to achieve that. You were there, we kind of set the bar really high just now.”

“Yeah, I'm not surprised,” Blaine says happily. “We're just really good at this.”

“We're _so_ good at this,” Kurt agrees, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks in a trembling breath. “So good. But then, we've already had a lot of practice.”

“True. But, I mean, we've always been really awesome at sex.”

“We have a talent.”

“Definitely. And you know what?” Blaine grins down at him, nudges their noses together. “We have the rest of forever now to get even better at it!”

Kurt moans a little, but it sounds happy. “If that's even possible,” he says. “I guess we'll just have to practice even more.”

“I can't wait,” Blaine assures him, and kisses him again.


End file.
